


Dream Smp poems

by AndrewTheMood



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort/Angst, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Demon, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Other, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has Anxiety Disorder (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Spoilers, Teen Angst, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewTheMood/pseuds/AndrewTheMood
Summary: Some poems I wrote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exiled Tommy diamante poem

Fun,  
We do,  
We have fun.  
Or we did once...  
Now I am very alone.  
Except for him, only Dream.  
Manipulation,  
It is only him.  
We have fun.  
Fun, right?  
Exiled.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo having panic attacks, like always, an hourglass poem

I can't remember it,  
Did I hurt them all?  
No, I didn't,  
I didn't.  
Traitor?  
No...  
Did I?  
I hurt them?  
I didn't hurt them.  
I can't remember.  
What did I do to them?  
He is lying to me.


	3. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little robellardian poem I made from Dream's POV when he killed Tommy :)

I did it…  
It was done, he’s dead.  
Dead, not forever,  
Forever is a long time.  
Time is a weird concept,  
Concept like death,  
Death isn’t forever, I have the knowledge,  
Knowledge to revive everyone.  
Everyone that is gone,  
Gone isn’t forever, is it?


End file.
